


A Successful Ploy

by Alisanne



Series: Auror Snarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Successful Ploy

Title: A Successful Ploy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge #170: Bath Time  
Warning(s): Other than boy smexing, none that I am aware of.  
A/N: Part of my Auror Snarry series, although it can stand on its own.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Successful Ploy

~

“This isn’t necessary,” Severus murmured.

“It is for me,” Harry replied, soaping Severus’ skin.

“I’m capable of bathing.”

Harry sighed. “They injured you.”

“I’m fine,” Severus reassured, relaxing against Harry.

Harry pressed a kiss between Severus’ shoulder blades. “I know,” he agreed. “But you deserve pampering after bringing down those smugglers.”

Severus shivered. “So this isn’t just a ploy to get your hands on me?” he gasped, head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder.

Harry grinned, hand pumping Severus’ prick. “I suppose I may have an ulterior motive,” he whispered. “Gonna arrest me, Auror Potter-Snape?”

“Only if you stop, Auror Snape-Potter.”

~


End file.
